Moonlight Sun
by LUVZ.reign'Francis
Summary: My parents Peeta & Katniss just wanted the best for myself. And my little brother Finn. To grow up normal and happy. But others had different plans. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I twisted the ends of my braids up around my small fingers. My mind wondering off into the distant sunset. My legs laid out in front of me, my left hand holding most of my body up off the green grass.

"Pearl." My dad came marching from the forest. It was summer time and animals were everywhere. He brought with him a small game bag, which held who knows what. "Lets get going home." He added, almost reaching me by this point.

His light hair, stripped off above his ears. He never lets it grow out anymore, I still remember my first memory of him. His hair was right above his shoulders, his eyes flashing with happiness. He is always such in a cheerful mood which makes everyone around him the same way. He was wearing normal day clothing. A dark shirt and a pair of old jeans.

I shook my head, my eyes wondering back towards the sunset. "I don't wanna."

"Pearl." He dropped the bag on the ground and sat down next to me. "Don't be like that. We need to get home to make dinner."

I rolled my eyes.

Dad rose a eyebrow at me, thinking that I was paying attention to him. "Don't make me do it.." He trailed off.

He knew that I knew what that meant.

A small smirk showed up on my lips as I shook my head. "Nope."

In one quick motion my dad had me on my back. His hands going towards my stomach, where he tickled me. I hated being tickled. My body jerks away from him, but he keep going. "S-stop!" I cried, my voice was a laugh. "Dad-d! Lets go!" I got out my arms waling around us.

After a few more moments he stopped.

He quickly stood up. Picking up the game bag in one hand and offering me the other. I sighed, taking a hold of the hand. He helped me up and we left the Meadow, hand in hand.

"Go wash up for dinner." I got order to do right as I walked though the door. I slid my shoes off and jogged upstairs.

We live in a rather large house, and I mean it. It isn't some little one, like the rest. There are only a few other houses on our block and most of them are empty. Its our house and then another person lives to our right. Its a older man who we aren't post to talk to.

Finn sat in his room, his back to the door. He had a small chest of papers pulled out from under his bed. His hands were quickly looking though them on a mission. I took interest and lead against the doorway to his room.

The Chest.

Finn is a bit shy. he doesn't like making a big deal out of anything or anyone. His chest is where he puts paintings. He loves to paint. Anything. Flowers. Animals. Sunsets. You name it and could paint it in a heart beat. He is pretty good at painting too. He doesn't think that about himself though. So he keeps everything locked up under his bed.

Finn is my baby brother. He isn't a baby though. He is about eight years old, his birthday is in a few months. Only four years younger then me.

I take in a deep breath then sighed VERY LOUD.

Finn froze on the ground. After a few moments his hand were racing to push everything back in this chest. I could tell that he was alarmed at the fact that I was watching him. Finally he got everything into the chest and pushed it under his bed.

He turned back to me. "Peal." He let out a breath. "You scared me."

"Do you know when dinner is going to be done?" I asked in a soft voice.

"In a little bit?" There was a hint of question in his voice, telling me to go find out myself. "And we are having food?"

"Okay." I sighed, and took a step backwards out of the room. "Oh! And you should close your door if you don't want anyone to see you." I added before skipping down the hallway.

My room was a few door down from his and the bathroom across from it. I skipped into the bathroom, turning on the water as I came in. My hands were dirty from the meadow and were washing clean though the water.

Once, that I could see my skin again, I turned the water off.

Outside I could see that the sun was went down and the night has just started. I can't explain it. I just love the night time. Without the lights showing where I'm going, I can just go anywhere. Ever sense I was little. I have just loved going out there. My parents have finally put a curfew on us.

After I washed my hands down, I went into my bedroom. Threw on some fresh clothes and went downstairs for dinner.

"So how was your day?" My dad asked Finn as he came down and sat on the table across of me.

"It was okay." Finn muttered.

"Pearl?" My dad went on to me, not questioning Finn more. "What about you? Did you like it at the meadow."

"You know that I love it there." I told him, picking up my milk and taking a deep drink. "Aways fun."

The meadow is a place where I can feel like myself. I can be myself. No one goes there but our family. It doesn't make sense but its true. Its beautiful there. Wild flowers growing every where you look. The green grass. Animals running about. I always want to wait there to watch the sunset. Its hard to explain.

I finished my milk and started on my food.

I laid across my bed, my head resting on my forearms. My room was filled with different colors. Colors that blocked the fact that my room was so boring. My right walls were a pale yellow as the other two were a light blue. My bed sat smack in the middle of my room. The covers white and the large blanket on top, black.

Finn was in the room next too me, making a sound. He must be throwing a ball against the wall. HE KNOWS that gets under my skin. Still he does it.

I sighed and flipped over onto my back, looking straight into nothing.

My nose took in a sniff. Bread. My dad was making some of his wonderful bread. I smirked as I sat up on my bed, swinging my feet over the side. He is the best cook in the district. No questions asked.

I tip toed towards the stairway.

"_Peeta." _A woman's voice laughed followed by some moving noise.

My dad laughed, his laugh could make anyone laugh. "Aren't you going to try?" He must have put a pot down. "You know you want too."

I moved closer to the stairway. Ending up looking straight down towards the living room. The kitchen a door down.

"You know that I can't cook. I will leave that up too you." She answered, her feet making a sound towards the door. The door opening slightly.

"No, you don't."

The door closed shut again. He must have pulled her away.

Followed by some more laughing.

I took a few steps down the stairs, moving one foot at a time. Trying to make little to no sound as I went.

There was some muttering. I could only hear a few words. "Finn... Worried... I know... We can't just ... He needs to get out more ... To quite."

My hand reached my mouth in time to cover it.

"He is just young. He is happy." She replied.

Just then the door to the kitchen swung open, the woman walking though it. Her long dark hair flies out behind her, over her shoulders. Her eyes darted around the room then towards the stairway. Finally landing on me. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Hi, mom..." I trailed off, staring back at her.

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey." My mom gave me a faint smile. "How long have you been there?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I shrugged.

"Well, come here." She said at last. I took a few steps down the stairs. "I need to speak to you."

A small frown formed on my face, my eyebrows leaning into each other a bit. "What is it?" I wondered out loud. _What could it be? _I asked myself.

She smiled and walked over towards the couch, taking a seat in the middle. She patted next to her, wanting me to have a seat. Once I was on the couch next to her, she looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes?" I asked at last after a few long seconds.

"Your growing up so fast." A small smile crossed her lips. A scar right above her right eye showed more. She played with my long hair between her fingers. "So fast." She added again. I just gave her a smile, showing that I knew. "Too fast."

All I could do was smile. I didn't like being a kid. I wanted to grow up. When I could go out and do whatever I would liked. But, I'm stuck here till then.

"_Katniss?_" My dad voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm with Peal!" Mom called back to her, turning her head towards the door.

There was a few noises from the kitchen before my dad walked out. A pan was in his hand that held some bread. The smell quickly filled the air, making my heart skip a beat.

"Oh." His eyes went to me then back to my mom's face. He stared at her a few seconds before smiling. "Okay. I will bring some bread up to Finn then?"

My mom blushed before nodding to him.

Peeta walked up the stairs towards my brother's room.

"Mom?" I asked, her eyes were still at the stairway. There was a long scar running down her neck. "Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes." She looked back towards me. "Can you tell me what you learned about at school?"

"That the moon is always going around earth? That flowers only grow in the summer? I think?" I question her. Her eyes showed no difference.

"No."

"Hum." I frowned trying to think.

"Last week. Didn't you learn about something? Something from the past? _The Hunger Games?" _She whispered the last part, her hand twitched.

"We talked about it. We are post to go more into it in a few days."

"Tell me what you know about it." My mom pulled her hand away and placed it on the other side of her.

"Not much... " I glanced towards the window trying to think. "It was a spot? The government would throw it once a year and get people to join it? A guy and a girl?" I was lost in my thoughts by now. "Two from each distinct."

"Something like that. The hunger games was hosted by the capitol. The old government that ruled us. It wasn't pretty. A distinct tried to rebel against them. So they killed everyone in that district. Everyone was scared." My mom told me the story, one word at a time. "Each year they would pick one girl and one guy to be in them.

From each district. It wasn't by choice. If your name was picked.. Then you had to go in it. Only one could come out alive." Her eyes stared at the ground next to us. "A fight to the death."

I took in a sharp breath. _A fight to the death? What could that possible mean? People killing each other. Just because the government wanted this to happen. Death after death of our family? _

I tried to _think of being stuck in a open area with 23 other people. Random strangers that meant nothing to me. Still, how could I kill them? They were people after all and a life is a life. It wouldn't just be myself trying to kill everyone. EVERYONE would be trying to kill me also. The odds would be that I would lose. _

My mom was looking at me again, sadness in her eyes.

"W-why are you telling me this?" I asked at last.

"Because. Your father and I. Peeta and I. We were in it. We were tributes." Her voice dropped back into a whisper.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Years blew by.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The jeans were a light color, once being as bright as the sky. As it seems, time took it effect on them. There were small rips up the bottoms of the jeans, you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them'. The white long sleeve t. shirt that hanged off of my chest.

My clothes were very simply, yet they yelled a hundreds words.

My long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, running down my right shoulder. The bangs hanging above my eyes.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called, my back to the door.

Someone walked in.

"We should get going." Finn's voice was low and soft. Like always.

I turned on my heels to face him. My brothers face was long, his lips pulled into a frown. His light brown hair, flying everywhere. Does he not know what a brush is of? He was wearing very simply jeans and a white long sleeve shirt too.

"What?" He looked down at himself. "Do I have something on me?"

I gave him a small frown and shook my head.

He shrugged and backed out of my room. "Just hurry ... Okay?"

My head gave him a small nod. "Of course."

Once he was out the door, I sat down on my bed. My brown boots were right by the foot of the bed. I pulled them on as fast I could. My toes slowly moved towards the inside of the boot. They were a bit tight. Nothing that I couldn't live with though.

... '[

(Michael's POV)

My hand slid across the front of the plane.

"Ten minutes." A voice called from the stage, "The children are circling around the front."

I gave him a quick nod, letting my hand fall off the metal. Today was the day. The first reaping in nearly 46 years. Children will be called into the town square where two names will be called off. One boy children and one girl. Two will be dragged onto the plane and forced into area. Two that will be put with 26 other children. Two from each district.

"Forwards; full force!" A worker called over to driver. Like he had any room to yell on this ship? Someone with that big of a month is going to end up dead.

The ship jerked forwards before going at a steady speed. Everyone on board took hold of something as the ship started to decay off the sky. We were now landing at district 12 where the next reaping will take place.

"I'm going to check on the children." I didn't wait to hear answer as I moved down the hall; to check on the children.

My dark boots stomped on the ground under my body. Making noses that could have came from a horror movie. The air around myself started to fade cooler. I was heading towards the back of the ship, where the warm air is pulled off. No one comes back here unless they have too.

I'm not like most people, I guess.

Slams came from the halls around me. I was close to the doorway, where laid into others rooms. 24 children were already pushed into this room. Food was brought to them once a day till we get to 13.

I strolled into the room, making sure the door was all the way closed behind myself.

"Mike!" A few of the girls cried at my sight.

I thought about the way, I must look to them. Dark brown hair that was longer then it should be. Falling over my eyes, and ears. Light green eyes that showed threw them, but sometimes change to dark green. Musclier build that held the plain shirt up and dark black pants. My black army boots that made weird sounds when they move. The person that has the power to end any of their lives. At any one second.

I didn't want to hurt any of this children. It was my job though. I get them onto the plane and take them to 13. Help in any way that I can to get them ready. Then my job is done and I can walk away. With a ton of money, of course.

"Hello." My voice carried though out the room. "How are you guys?" I shook my head, why did I ask that? I knew how they were. Bad. "I mean we are getting close to 12."

"Yeah."

"We know!"

"Please don't make me do this!"

"I'm hungry!"

I wasn't sure which children were talking. It didn't matter. I couldn't help any of them, it wasn't my job. I felt sorry for them but I couldn't help them. They all are going to end up killing each other... Why must I think about this?

"I will be back with 12 and food, in a bit." I whispered and hurried out of the room. I heard cries as the door closed, followed by beaming on the door.

The window behind me darkened as we landed.

- ... - ... ''

(Pearl's POV)

I took Finn's hand in mine as we moved down the road. My eyes wondered towards families that were saying goodbye to their kids. Tears running down their rad faces, as their kids walked away from -

"Pearl."

My eyes flickered back to Finn. He gripped my hand tightly as we marched down the street. His eyes were starting to water. "I'm scared." He whispered.

"Oh, Finn." My voice came out in huff. "Its going to be okay."

My little brother. My baby bother. I couldn't let anything hurt him, I wouldn't. He is my life and I loved him with my soul. Even if he is quite and doesn't talk much. He is still ... He can't just die. I'm not going to let anyone do that to him, to take him from me. From our family.

"I'm going to watch over you. You will be okay." I added, as we turned onto another street.

_VAMM _

I jumped in front of Finn and pushed him behind my body. About a half a block away, a large craft landed. The top of it curved into a doom looking thing as the sides angled down. It was dark brown which I bet, could change into any other color. If it was needed too.

"What? Who?" Finn gasped, shaking behind me.

I let out a deep breath. "Its just people." _People who came here to end our lives. _ "They aren't even worth it."

"Lets go then." Finn pulled on my arm, "We don't want to be late." We were about one block away from where the reaping will take place.

"Okay." I turned right when a man walked out of the large craft. He had dark hair and his pants were as black as the dirt. He had sunglasses on...

It took everything inside of me not to start yelling.. Saying stuff that wouldn't turn out like I would want them. Bad stuff. Stuff about how much I hated him. He should be the one dying. Not us.

Finn and I walked towards the town square. Once we got there, we signed in and went to different sides. Boys on one side and girls on the other.

My parents were post to be back by now. I have no idea where they could be at. Last I knew, they were working their way though 13. They went there to try to talk to different groups in the government. If you can call what we have as a government. They told me to watch over Finn and to stay claim for today.

We can't get picked. The odds are in ever our favor.

"PLEASE. EVERYONE QUITE DOWN. SO WE CAN BEGAIN." A voice rang over the crowed.

No one said another word.

"Super." A large lady smiled, clapping her hands together. "Thank you, 12." She giggled to herself, flipping some hair over her shoulder. She was dressed up in a white dress and her brown hair running wild. "I'm Sara. I'm from 13 and I came here to wish you all good luck!"

I rolled my eyes. Someone from 13? Luck? No thanks.

"Thank you, Sara." A young man walked onto the stage. He had dark hair and green eyes. I know him from somewhere, or saw him from somewhere. "For that charming display. We won't forget you." He patted her on the shoulder as he passed. She giggled again and moved off of the stage.

He is the man that came off of the large craft!

"Now. Now. As we are gathered here today." He smiled at the crowned. His smile made my heart jump. "We are not asking much. Just two children from each district. This is the last one on our journey. Hopefully one of them will come back to you, sound and safe. Till then, may the odds be ever in your favor."

I couldn't help but think about how much, I hated him right then. How could this be happing? Why would someone want to do this? Why would he want to do this? I could never live with myself, if I was ever put into this spot. Still. His eyes seemed to have all the answers. Like he knew what everything meant and that everything was going to be alright.

That monster.

"Ladies first?"

I shook my head, angry.

"Alright then." The man gave us a sad smile. "I'm Michael."

Michael.

End of Chapter 4

Please Review and tell me what you thought. (:


	5. Chapter 5

I shuffled a few steps to my right but then let my full weight fall onto my left leg. I felt horrible. My parents were out of town and I let my brother and I get into this. Well, we didn't have a choice in this matter. Every kid in town had to come to the town square at noon today. If anyone was found that didn't go … well. It wouldn't be a good moment for said family.

Micheal green eyes went over each girl in the square. I know that it wasn't possible but it sure felt like it. His eyes went over me and I felt a shiver run down my spine. It was impossible that he knew who I was but it sure felt like it. I glared back and he raised a brow.

I gasped and looked down at my shoes. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want to look back up. I could feel his eyes on me and I wasn't going to risk it.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you children this year. I'm so sorry." Micheal said, his voice hovered though the square.

I glanced up and then around. The girls around me were pretty scared and even a few girls were crying. My own eyes narrowed and then looked back towards Micheal. I could swear that he was looking back at me. There was no way to be sure, there were to many girls around here.

"Alright. Why not get this over with?" Micheal asked and nodded to Sarah.

She smiled and held out a fish tank of paper names. You couldn't see any of the names but you could tell that there were many in there. I saw that girl give Micheal a wink of the eye before saying, "You're pick."

I wasn't sure why but she disgusted me.

Micheal's fingers went into the fish tank and I watched the hand go round and around. _Come on, Micheal._ I thought while rolled my eyes. Finally, he pulled his hand out and had a name within it. He turned back towards the crowd.

He flipped it open and closed his eyes for a second before re opening them. He looked over the crowd, avoiding my eyes, I would say. Or I was loosing it, either or way.

"Pearl Mellark!" Micheal called over the crowd.

I couldn't say that I didn't see it coming. My parents were in it and wouldn't it be a fun joke to have their daughter killed? The government is always trying to mess up with our lives and this could just be another way. At least it's not my brother. I bet all of those names in there are just one name. My name.

What a funny joke! I almost forgot to laugh.

A girl nudged my side with her shoulder.

I sighed and walked out of the crowd and towards the stage. I tried to keep a cool face and not let my emotions get the best of me. I was feeling a lot of anger building up on the inside. I felt everyone's eyes on my back which didn't help a bit.

As I walked up the steps onto the stage, I turned my back on Micheal and Sarah and showed my face to the crowd. I kept my face emotion free of everything and just stared off into space. Micheal placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me a little bit.

"Now, onto the boys." Micheal said and his hand fell off of my shoulder. He went back towards the fish tank and pulled out another name. It was a different tank from the one that my name came out of. His hand went inside and another slip of paper came out. "Dakota Trimmings!"

I bit down onto my bottom lip. I had no idea who that was and it filled me with over top happiness. None of my friends are going to die this year and my brother is safe. Without me. I hope he is going to be okay till our parents get back.

A thought hit me._ I could die. I don't know that much about hunting or fishing. I'm a pretty good runner but that is the only thing. I like to eat food. How am I post to go out without eating for days? I'm to young to die! _

Dakota walked up the steps and stood next to me. He was a large built teenage who had to be almost eighteen. Only two years older then me. Hm, interesting. He had blonde hair that reached over his eyes and brown eyes. His skin was dark from the sun and he wasn't dressed in the best kind of clothes. Did I really have any kind of choice against this kid?

I would be asking myself that all night.

"There you have it!" Micheal placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on Dakota's. "We are going to try to bring one of these beautiful children back to you!" He laughed to the crowd but no one else did.

End of Chapter 05.

Please PM me about anything and review!

Forever and always. Oxox. - Andi


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the point to this story. Things shouldn't be like this. Years ago, everyone was happy. Life was good. People did what they want and were living the life they love. They weren't scared of the government. They were actually, happy.

I should have told you guys this sooner. The story of how the government fell. The one that us the people were trying to run. Here it goes...

After the war between the Capital and the districts, we won. The people won. There were celebrations, everywhere! It was strange. A lot of people got married the first year. There were a lot of new children born, more then there should have been. I was born.

The people didn't have enough money for all of these new children. They didn't have enough crops or resorts. We didn't have a government set up to handle this. The capitol was nothing but ashes. The only thing we could do was, find someone new to have in charge.

No one stepped forwards.

District 13, finally did. They told us that they could handle this. Not just one person would be in charge and there would be a government set up. There would be a lot of good people making choices for us. That we just need to stay claim and do as they said.

It worked for a few years.

No one saw it coming but the government fell and hard. There were fights within the new government system. They weren't getting along and they all had different plans. A lot of people were killed. A few of them turned power hungry.

It all happened so fast. I was just a kid. My parents tried to hide it from, my eyes. It didn't work. They finally had to leave. They went with a few other people from our district to 13. Apparently, my parents were very important people and they were going to make a difference.

Something happened that made them leave. Letters were sent out to each district. 2 children would be picked from each district to fight to the death. It was a way to lose the high number of children that were born. It was a way to keep people in line. It was a fun game. It scared the hell out of me.

A few parents sent their children away that day and they were all killed.

That is when my parents left. I haven't seen them for over a month. The day finally came when we had to go to the square. I dressed my brother and I, in our best clothes and left for the square.

He knows less then, I do.

I have heard that this has happened before. It use to be called the 'Hunger Games.' It's not called that anymore. I'm not really sure what the name is. I'm sure to find out.

My grandma told me stories about my parents. They were in the 'Hunger Games.' They fell in love there. She told me about all the people that have died because of that. She didn't want me to even go that day. I had too. I'm not some little girl that can't take care of herself.

I was going to prove it to my family.

I was also, going to make sure my brother gets out of this okay.

- Pearl (Two days, before going to the square.)


End file.
